A New Persona Adventure
by LadyIndigo03
Summary: Two years, Yubel Santiago will be living in the Tokyo area and it's already been a year since she came to the area, but she's still not quite use to it. Not to mention she stick out like a sore thumb, with her dark purple hair. For now, this is the tale about two people, thieves to be precise, both of the fool arcana and how they changed the world. So Cliché right
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, "Ever" written for this game, so please bear with it and I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to publish stories every week or two, depending on the amount of work I have to do outside of this.**  
 **I don't own any of these characters except for my OC!**  
 **Oh! No spoilers on the timeline of the actual game. I know some might have played the game or watched a walkthrough, but please be** **courteous** **and nice!**

Chapter 1: Let the story begin

It was the middle of the night as Tokyo was as bright as ever, and the casinos were just as vibrant. A tall young man with frizzy black hair, a long dark coat, with a dark grey pattern on his top, his shoes were pointed out but folding within itself, red gloves, and donning a black and white mask was running through the shadows of the casino. At his side was a girl about his age and height, with dark purple hair, wearing a form fitted dress, that what many would consider a western old west type of dress, which was a dark grey, that not only showed off her natural body by having the top part a good chunk of her chest bone and a bit of cleavage, and ended once it reached her upper thigh, she had black tights, and western boots to match her tights. She also had a black mask that fitted her whole upper part of her face, it was just a plain simple mask. It sounded faint, but they heard a voice coming from their heads, "Joker, Ace, how're you holding up?" The guy named Joker responded, "We're heading the exit, give us an extraction point, Oracle."

"You got it, head to the first right you see and you see double doors on your left that will lead you to the stairs." She said and of course she was on it. The girl Ace said, "nice work Oracle, we're on our- wait." She stopped mid-sentence and hid behind a wall with Joker on the other side. She whispered, "No good Oracle, there's a bunch of security we can't break through."

"Damn, give me a minute I'll figure out a route for you." It was then that Joker came out of his spot and started to move in the opposite direction. "C'mon Ace, I have a better exit point." With a smirk, he started running. "Always the show off." She muttered and started to follow him.

They kept running until they reached the double doors and saw themselves above the casino in all its bright glory. With a smug voice, Ace spoke, "So Joker where now." It was at that moment two security troops ambushed them. "Perfect…" Joker was already going for the preemptive strike, climbing onto the troop. "Show me your true form!" Then the shadow turned into an angel. While Ace did a similar technic, but instead she wrapped her legs around the other troops head, spun him to the ground and then proceeded to rip off his mask as she sat on top of him. "Reveal Yourself!" it then transformed into this slim demon.

"Hmph, this will be a piece of cake." Joker said with a smirk. "Oh? You think so too?" Ace said with a bit of a smug tone and proceeded to defeat the enemies. Once they were defeated we made it to the other side and standing in front of a stain glass wall. We then saw security coming our way. "So, Joker, how about that exit route." It was then that he looked at the stain glass window. _Aw hell no._ Thought Ace, as Joker said, "Bye fellas" and proceeded to jumping through the window. Ace followed soon after, both landing with perfect form. They can hear Oracle say, "Showoffs…" It was then a bunch of lights surrounded us. "Shit we got found out, but how." As they were coming closer, they roughly grabbed Ace and Joker shouted, "Get your hands off her- "

"Joker get out of-"After that was a sea of darkness.

 **Drip**

 **…**

 **Drop**

 **...**

 **Drip**

 **…**

 **Drop**

 **…**

There was a cell around her. Dark. Isolated, nothing but grey. You can hear a raspy voice in the corner. It was young girl on the ground covered in bruises. It was as if she'd had gotten into an accident and was left for dead. There also some loud noises coming from the cell next to her. The girl slowly tried to get into a sitting position as she did, she spoke in a quiet voice, "Akira…" Then out of nowhere, two guards had come into the cell and began to forcefully drag her into the cell next to her, and she saw a terribly beaten guy on the floor spitting out blood.

"Akira...!" She said as she tried to get her grip from the cop and he just throws her into the guy with a loud thud. The guy turned his body to look at her "Yubel… I'm… glad you're still… alive. Did you say… anything?" Yubel shook her head and tried to get herself up, but the boy, Akira, got up first and held a hand out to her, as she took it and sat down in a chair next to him.

A few minutes have passed when a woman with silver hair and big red eyes came into the room. She came in and sat down in the seat right in front of them. She had a stern look and without missing a beat began to speak.

" I didn't expect it to be the both of you" She started off with just a somber tone, almost as if she sounded disappointed. Then a beat later she returns to a stern voice, "You'll be answering my questions, I hope you're both ready." To the boy, Akira and the girl, Yubel, it started very muddled. "Hey can you both hear me... you both didn't deserve this kind of beating. Especially towards a girl as well." She still sounded distant, but it was slowly becoming clearer.

"Take your time both of you, however, you'll need to speed it up. Also I'm also going to need you to answer me honestly, there isn't much time, and I'm not sure when and if I'll be able to speak with you again."

Akira didn't move at all, but Yubel slowly nodded, and with that the woman, Sae Nijima began her interrogation.

 **Sorry if this first chapter is pretty short, I'm still getting use to how things are working around here, but hopefully they'll be longer. Please let me know if I have any grammar/ punctuation errors it'll help a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

So Much **for** A Simple Life

 **I'm sooooo sorry for the small delay…. You guys probably hate me and I can understand why. I've been busy with school, that it took most my time. However, I'm back and ready to continue this story… hopefully. As always, I don't own anything from the Persona franchise, all I own is my OC, Yubel. Now time to get back to this little tale.**

Silence. That's how this hollow cell sounded as Yubel and Akira were staring at a Ms. Sae Nijima, as she decided to start her interrogation. In all honestly, this was intense. They never expected this happen to them at all. However, this was only the bread and butter of this sandwich situation. They returned their gaze back to Nijima-san as she spoke.

"What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?" She looked at them square in the face, but neither Yubel nor Akira made any noise. Her eyes narrowed and she continued speaking.

"I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution because I couldn't figure out the method behind it." Yubel thought to herself, _there's no way we could make it easy for you. We had our reasons, but I don't what to say that to you._ Then out of the blue, Akira decided to answer her, with his voice still raspy from the amount of physical abuse he got beforehand, "Of course you couldn't." Wow, didn't expect him to say something like, or better yet nothing at all. This guy was too big for his britches that's for sure. Yubel heard a light sigh coming from Nijima-san and she continued answering Akira in her usual dominate tone.

"This isn't an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I need to know. This is my case after all." Yubel decided to start speaking as well, her voice is raspy as well as she began her rebuttal, "Even you are dead set on continuing this case, why force your way to build a case that you know little-to-nothing about." Nijima-san leaned back on her chair and after a few moments, sat up straight and gave a null, response. "It seems your coherent." Yubel replied, "well I have to be, don't really have a choice in the matter do I." They both heard a hum come out of her and Yubel looked to her left and saw that Akira was still looking disoriented. Can't blame him, he looks like hell. Nijima-san continued.

"When and where did you find out about that world? How is it possible to steal another's heart?" Silence filled the air. She opened her folder and began to look for pieces of information about the case, she continued speaking in the meantime. "Now, tell me your account of everything… Start from the very beginning."

It didn't take long for Yubel and Akira to look at each other, until out of the blue, a vibrant blue butterfly was flying above our heads. They turned to Nijima- san and it looked like she didn't know that the butterfly was even in the cell. All the while we began to hear a voice in our heads.

… _You are both held captive._

 _Prisoners of fate to a future that's been sealed in advance._

 _This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none._

 _But if my voice is reaching you two, there may yet be a possibility open to you…_

… _I beg you. Please overcome this game… and save the world…_

 _The key to victory lied within the memories of your bonds-the truth that you and your friends grasped._

 _It all began that day… when the game started half a year ago..._

 _For the sake of your worlds future… as well as your own… you must remember…_

The voice was gone soon after that. When they came back to their senses, they looked at each other and then back to Nijima-san. It was then Akira and Yubel spoke at the same time, "We'll tell you the whole story. The day that changed our lives forever."

 **Six months ago…**

Yubel has been living in Shibuya for about a year now. The same people, the same buildings, and the same cocky attitudes from the same plastic people. She's been living in the local bath house which is owned by an old man name Natsume. He didn't need to take her in, but he said something that left her really… confused.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _If nobody wants to take her in, then I will!" Natsume, shouted from his lungs. I looked at him with wide- eyes. It was then that the judge asked him a simple question. Why? "There's something, weird, strange, and very scary about this girl. However, I know that I can help change her." When she looked at him, she couldn't help but shed a single tear._

 _ **Present Day:**_

"Yubel! Get going or you'll be late!" Natsume shouted as he was cleaning the bath house. She was running out the house and yelled, "Later old man." She ran out the house wearing simple dark blue capris, a simple dark red v neck shirt with a jean vest that goes down to her ribs, and topping it off with my pale blue sneakers.

"You better be home before closing Bel-chan." He yelled from the bath house along with his additional coughing fit. "I know old man Natsume, I'll see you tonight." As she was walking down the street, she noticed something bright in front of her. _Huh? A butterfly. Wait was there ever one this vibrant, and… blue?_

She was running towards downtown Shibuya, hoping she wasn't late with meeting up with her friends. Scratch that, her only friend. Ever since people found out about her criminal record at school, she didn't know how and who told everyone, about it. Anyway, nobody would talk to her since they think she might blacken their reputation. It's a bit disappointing, she always considers herself having a nice personality. I digress. Yubel looked at her phone and thought, _hmm…I wonder if I got here a bit early?_ At that point she noticed something on her phone. _Wait, since when did I get this navigation app?!_ She thought to herself. She tapped on the app a few times until one moment everything stopped around her, as if I stopped time completely. "What's going on?! Why did everyone stop moving?!" It was then she noticed a pale blue and purple flame, almost indigo color right in front of her. "What the heck! Get away for me!" Yubel yelled from the bottom of my lungs, unaware of the fact that time returned to normal and the people that were frozen before began staring at her.

"Sorry nothing to see here carry on!" she let out a sigh of relief only to find out that the app was still despite her multiple, multiple attempts to delete it. It was then Yubel heard a yell from the distance and to her left and saw a guy with bright blonde hair, tall, with a red shirt and pants that where slightly baggy at the bottom. Lode and behold it was her friend.

"Hey Bel-Chan!" He's waving like a complete idiot right now. Yubel waved back and met him halfway, with a smile on my face she responded, "Ryuji, c'mon, old man Natsume calls me that I don't need you to do it too." she said with an annoying sigh. "Anyway, what's up. Why bring me here?" He had a strange smirk on his face that only meant something outrageous was about to be said, with a grin he responded, "Well, have you heard of the rumor going around lately?" Yubel couldn't help but raise a brow, looking at him questionably, and responded. "What that the parking structures by the school costs more than a small mansion?" He looked at me wide eyes, "Wait. What?! You serious?!" She had a blank expression and responded, "Yeah why would I lie."

"Right anyway, it's about these people apparently having mental shutdowns." She turned her head, ears slightly perched up. "Huh? Are you off your case? There's no way mental shutdowns can even happen." "But you have to had heard it on the news right?" Yubel tilted my head to the side slightly, "Hmm… I might have, but I thought it's just some prank to scare people, and anyways, it doesn't have anything to do with us." He was shaking he head profusely then responded. "You never know. Someone will mentally breakdown, and it'll cause some big-time trouble for the big brains up top, if you know what I mean."

"Hmm… I suppose you have a point." She put my brows together and gained the courage to ask Ryuji the question that's been bugging her. "Hey. Crazy question. Did you see a flame almost indigo color, when you saw me, or anywhere around me? He raised one brow up and shook his head. "No. Should've I have needed to?" She shook my head and responded, "No. It wasn't important anyway, must be the heat today. C'mon let's get some Ramen and go to the arcade." With that they spent the day talking about random things.

After parting with Ryuji, Yubel got something for Natsume-san on my way home, when she noticed something strange… Someone was following her. She turned around and didn't see anyone. However, she could've sworn there saw a reflection of someone. This feeling didn't subside since the hairs of the back of her head were standing. It was when she made the final turn towards the hot spring that she spotted someone.

A tall person, it's hard to tell If it's a man or woman. They were dressed in all black, their wearing a black robe too. _Who is that?_ She thought to herself. Then they spoke a few words. Ones that never left her brain even when she made it back home.

 _And so it begins… My dear Hermit._

 **I'm so sorry it took this freaking long. I wouldn't be surprised if you the me lol XD. I'll try my best to get this story rolling. A lot of personal issues have been keeping from writing. I hope you enjoy and I'm still getting the hang on how FanFic. Works so bear with me a little longer. Also do you guys the nickname, Bel. I thought I could try that out and see how it plays. Anyway, till next time. Thank you to those who read this story, despite the fact I'm just getting started LOL. You guys surprise me!**

 *** Slight update since someone pointed out that I was inconsistent with my point of view. I will be writing this in third person. If at some point I get caught with first person let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Hello fellow FanFiction fans. I'm back again, and I might go away again. Fair warning. Anyway, here's the next chapter of this tale. As always if you like it give it a like, recommend it to a friend, get some inspiration for a story you want to write in the future, etc. I'm not an English major, writing isn't always my best so bear with it. Now onto the tale! As always I only own my O.C. Everything else belongs to their respected owners!**

A New Dawn Has Come

It was a typical rainy day and Yubel had to walk to school. She was wearing your typical Shujin Academy Uniform, although she had a few alterations to the uniform. She had fish net leggings with a rose design throughout the tights. A pair of steel toed combat boots. She was also wearing a dark blue tank top under her white buttoned shit, which she left unbuttoned. Aside from the regular school blazer on, this was the only thing she could do without the teachers getting in the way for their so called 'dress code.' This was the only that didn't bug her, since her hair was natural and the teachers want her to dye it, despite the fact they tell everyone to not dye their hair, if that's hypocrisy then who knows.

As she was walking she noticed a tall guy under an awning. He had dark bushy hair, dark eyes behind those big round glasses, he even has a Shujin Academy uniform. Yubel thought to herself, _never seen him before. Must be the new transfer student everyone and their mothers are talking about._ So, with enough courage she decided to have a chat with the mysterious transfer student.

"Hey there. The weather didn't play in your favor, did it?" She said wearing her most sincere smile towards the tall guy. She wasn't that much taller than him, at most she's at his shoulders. He turned towards her and responded, "Yeah. Caught me by surprised. You go to Shujin?"

Yubel thought to herself, _hmm… not bad feature wise._ "Yeah. Yubel Santiago. Class 2-4 and yourself?" She reached out her hand and while he brought his towards her, he responded, "Akira Kurusu. I'm not sure what class I'm in."

His sentences where short, but that was enough for Yubel. At least for now. She moved her head towards the streets and with a slight sigh, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit right in. Well better than myself anyway."

He tilted his head to the side, then we heard someone else running towards the awning. It was a tall beautiful girl with thick blonde hair in pigtails. She had a white cardigan under her school blazer, red leggings with boots. Just by looking at her, Yubel knew who she was. It was Ann Takamaki. The pinnacle of the many guys date lists. She was a decent person. Never talked to her anyways. She turned to her left and saw us. She Looked at the guy, then looked at Yubel and immediately turned her head facing forward.

Yubel thought to herself, _wow. That was rude._ It was then that a car pulled up in front of the trio. It was an older man, bushy hair, weird face and wearing a gym suit. He began to speak. "Hey do you need a lift? You're gonna be late?" It was Ann that responded first.

"Uh… Sure thing." Then when she got inside the car he spoke again, "Do you need one too Yubel? What about you young man?" They both said no and once they answered he rolled the window back up and drove away. Yubel wasn't a big fan of the that guy. She muttered under her breath, "creepy scum." Akira tilted his head to side not entire sure of what she said. At that moment, they both heard footsteps coming towards them. Yubel turned towards the noise and saw that it was Ryuij.

With a smirk Yubel began to speak to Ryuji, "Hey Ryuji, where's the fire? I know you aren't the type to be at school on time." He turned towards her and gave her a disgusted look, "Very funny. Dammit, pervy teacher." Akira once again tilted his head to side and spoke, "Pervy teacher…?"

She turned towards her head to the two and with an exasperated sigh, "I won't disagree there. You see Akira, he hits on every girl at school, he also happens to be the gym teacher too." Ryuji looked at the guy that Yubel was talking to and with a defensive stance began to interrogate the young man.

"…Hmm… What do you want? You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?" As he was inching closer to the guy, Yubel stepped in between the two guys. "Ryuji! What the hell man?! He's new! He doesn't even know who that guy was!" After a few seconds, Ryuji took a few steps back and responded with a calmer voice, "…Huh?!" "So, calm yourself will ya. Sorry 'bout that Akira." She looked at him with a small bow.

"It's alright. Thanks for sticking up for me." He gave her a slight smile, she couldn't help but has a slight pink on her face, though it wasn't visible enough for the guys to notice.

"Stop. Think nothing of it." She said with such enthusiasm. "Although. Once you know who I really am you'll probably will think nothing of it." This time she muttered and it seemed that Ryuji didn't noticed, but Akira tilted his head again… This is probably gonna turn into a habit someday. With a sigh, Ryuji faced Akira again with a somber look on his face, "So you really didn't know the guy in the car was Kamoshida…?" Akira shook his head, then with an annoyed sigh Ryuji spoke, "Sorry man. It's just that he does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- the king of a Castle? Don't you agree?"

"I know I do." Yubel responded as she raised her hand up high. Akira muttered to himself, "The king of a castle…?" Little did the trio know that Akira had a navigation app open and they couldn't even hear the slight ding from the phone.

"Wait I forgot, he hasn't even seen his true colors yet…" Yubel said as she placed her hands to her sides in deep concentration. Ryuji turned slightly and said, "Not in a literal sense. Anyway, c'mon you two we better hurry or we'll be late. Looking at the time, they decided to move towards the school building. Ryuji walking in front, while Akira and Yubel stayed in the back. They thought at that point they should at least strike up a conversation.

"Sorry about that whole spiel. I was a transfer student last year too, that when I met that guy in front of us. As you might've already heard, that's Ryuji. I think we'll get along fine. Don't you agree?" She beams one of her genuine smiles to Akira and without a second to spare, he responded. "Yeah. At least there's someone I can turn to. He gave her a slight smile. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I may dress terrifying, but I'm a good person." She scratched the side of her cheek. Akira looked towards her and with her clear in his vision, "I think you look fine." For a second there was a slight hint of pink coming from her cheeks _._ She began to stutter, "A-ahaha. T-thank you, but flattery gets you nowhere. At least for now." They shared a laugh and kept following Ryuji until… All the sudden as they were walking. "Ughhhh….my head." Yubel was holding her hands to her head slightly bending down. She looked up and saw Akira and Ryuji acting the same way. "Augh… mine too. Hey new guy you too…?" Ryuji spoke with a slight horsed voice as he turned to Akira. He was holding onto his head and only responded with a simple nod. Akira thought to himself, _Dammit. What is this feeling. The atmosphere is dense. I don't feel good.._

It was Yubel who broke the silence as she began to stand back up. "C'mon you guys let's just keep moving, it'll probably clear our heads…"

 **Time Skip…**

When Yubel and Akira opened their eyes, their mind slowly clearing up, but still blurry nonetheless. They looked up and saw Ms. Nijima and knowing her, she still has questions and it was only just the beginning.

She closed her eyes for a second after that she continued her interrogation. "…There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don't you?" Yubel looked at her as she shook her head she said, "Sorry. Didn't know about the accident until I heard from the news when I got home from school that day." She turned her head to Akira, "What about you Akira?" He just kept quiet for the moment. Ms. Nijima kept speaking. "I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the 'Psychotic breakdown incidents.'" It was then that Yubel snapped her head up and spoke up with a distraught voice. "You're talking about the mental shutdown rumor? At the time, I always assumed it was just a rumor." "I might've heard about it…" Akria spoke with a faint voice.

"You did…? Well what'd know the plot thickens aha…" Yubel said following that a terrible cough escaped her voice for what lasted about ten seconds. Ms. Nijima looking at them with such disgust, like they just insulted her sister in front of her. "Your both are saying this likes it's none of your business." Yubel sat up straight and responded, "Well it **wasn't** any of **our** business at the time." Ms. Nijima squinted her eyes and with an annoyed sigh,

"It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. At the time, you guys didn't have anything to do about it. It was until a couple of weeks later until you guys became involved." Akira was looking down at his arms still with clear marking from the handcuffs he's been wearing a few minutes ago. It was then that Yubel decided to talk back to the prosecutor. "Care to be more clear Ms. Prosecuter?" With a stern face, she responded,

"Then allow me to format the question differently. You both are transfer students, right? Ms. Santiago was a transfer student last year, and there's Mr. Kurusu, who transferred about six months ago. Also, If I recall correctly you both go to Shujin Academy correct?"

With a raspy voice Yubel began to speak, "Wait…what are you getting at?" "Well let's think about it… An ordinary prep school, it was just any normal school that you can normally find anywhere." Ms. Nijima spoke in a tone that sounded very suspicious. "So, you think at that time, it was too much of a coincidence…" Yubel spoke up, however it took a toll on her throat and she began to start a serious coughing fit that last longer than the last one. Akira put a hand on her back and tried to sooth her in his own raspy voice.

"Yubel. Don't over exert yourself, your still injured." After a few moments, Yubel gave a slight smirk and responded, "You're one to talk…You're in worse shape than me." When Ms. Nijima saw this, she couldn't help but let out a sigh and spoke, "Look I know you guys are slowly recovering, but I need answers. So please. What happened that day? Give me details.

 **~So, I manage to get this done…Finally. Sorry for taking long, I'm trying a method of how I'm laying out this story and it's taking longer than I thought. Also, still trying to think of an exact length for this story. That being said, sorry for the inconsistency. SO! Once again, sorry. Thank you for those who like this story despite waiting a while. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. So please keep bearing with me and enjoy the rest of the story. In time, I will announce how I'm going to approach some of the future mechanics that show up in the actual game that I may/may not add. It's all for time-sake purposes. So, stay tuned for that. Well, until next time fellow FanFiction fans and enjoy all things Persona & Shin Megami Tensei! ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm here again with a new chapter. Thanks for reading as always. I'm doing my best to get these out as quick as I can, but life is kicking my butt, and there isn't enough time in the day to do everything I want** **. Anyway ENJOY! Also I only own my OC Everything else belongs to Atlus, Persona series creators etc.**

Change

As they were walking to school Yubel couldn't help but thank the rain gods that the rain stopped as they were walking to school. However, when they started going through the ally the ambiance of the place became to change, it was also looking purple. Yubel taking notice at first, looks towards the guys and began to speak, "Hey you guys. I might be crazy, but I thought I saw something purple a second ago." Ryuji was looking back at her while walking, responded. "Huh? Are you feeling alright Bel-chan, the rain must've gotten to ya! C'mon we're almost to school." Yubel tilted her head to the side with a hand on her chin, contemplating what she just saw. It was then Akira slowed his paced and was now walking next to her again. "Purple you say?" He responded looking at her questionably. Yubel looked up at him as she let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah. Weird, right?" Akira nodded his head, but then looked behind him and spoke, "Yeah, though for a second I thought I sensed someone following us." Yubel followed suit and turn her head back, but all she saw was an abandoned ally way. "Hmm…I don't see anyone."

It was at that moment that Ryuji yelled at us and he sounded surprised. "Guys get a load of this!" It was when they got out of the ally that they took in the sight that was in front of them. Instead of their school. There was a huge castle with a dark and ominous dark purple sky. The size of the castle was just as tall as Tokyo Tower, maby even taller. It had a modern twist to a European looking castle. Overall, it was huge and stood out like a sore thumb.

"This is weird." Ryuji was the one that decided to break the silence. "Why is that?" Yubel spoke, walking up next to him. "it's just that we've always took this path to school. So why did this castle show up instead." Ryuji looked at the castle, slight mumbling to the duo next to him. "Hmm… you have a point there…" Yubel responded looking towards the castle herself. It was then she mumbled to herself, _but why a castle?_ She was lost in thought that she didn't notice that the guys were beginning to walk towards the entrance. "Yubel" Akira called from the distance, all while Ryuji was about to open the door. "Right, coming."

They decided to walk straight into the entrance, talk about horror movie scenario coming to life. Am I right? From where they were standing, it was pretty freakin huge, but there was this weird feeling that Yubel was getting. It was making the hairs in the back of her head stand up. This was bad sign, but these guys kept going forward. In her mind, she said, _I'm in trouble, now aren't I?_

The interior was enormous. Almost as big as a mansion. The celling's where high, a good selling point, a fancy chandelier, tiled floor with a red rug, that went all the way to the stairs. But the real downside was there was no benevolence _._ There were two hallways on both their right and left side. There was huge staircase splitting down the middle with a giant picture of a creepy looking guy with a crown.

"That's weird, where's the school?" Ryuji asked, while walking towards the center. "I figured as much. This m-might not be our s-school." Yubel said trying to hide the choppiness of her voice. They both looked back at her as if was crazy. "So, this isn't our school?" Akira asked as he was looking completely dumbfounded. "Well… it did have 'Shujin' in the front of the gate… What's going here?" Ryuji spoke as he was circling around his spot. It was at that point Yubel was slowing creeping towards the entrance. "I don't know about you guys, but this is freaking me out. Let's go outside and ask around the block." Her voice slightly scared and when they noticed, she changed it to a more commanding tone, "I man someone must've known about this." It was then a lightbulb went off Ryuji's head and spoke. "Wait, let me check my phone. I might be able to call a buddy of mine." He pulled out his phone, then he instantly gave an annoyed groan. "Out of service? Where'd we end up…?" It was then Yubel looked at Ryuji, eyes wide. "Wait. No service, you serious?" She pulled out her phone and noticed that the navigation app was on. She thought softly to herself. _What the hell is going on? Why is this freaky app glowing?_ It was then Akira spoke, bringing Yubel back to reality. "What is going on?"

"That's what I wanna know man!" Ryuji raised his voice, obviously annoyed at their current situation. "C'mon let's just go and ask someone outside." They looked at Yubel, who made the suggestion, but Ryuji ain't havin it. "But there was nobody outside. Hell, there's nobody inside!" At that moment, the party of three started hearing clanking sounds from the distance. Slowly but surely getting louder as it was slowly approaching them. Yubel, with a shaky voice spoke up, "Uh…guys what's that?" She pointed towards someone wearing a huge suit of armor. It looked to be a renaissance type of suit of armor, mainly European. "Relax Bel-chan. It's only a student. Hey man nice armor, what's it made from? It looks almost real." Ryuji was slowly approaching it until a second one appeared. A few seconds later more kept coming and were slowly surrounding the trio.

"Yep. Something doesn't seem right with this picture." Yubel spoke as her back hit both Ryuji and Akira. "This must be a joke, right?" Akira spoke making sure that he could see Ryuji and Yubel at his side. Yubel responded, "Yeah, it very well could be…" Ryuji decided to jump in looking a bit frazzled by what is transpiring now. "I don't you guys, they look way too real. Now that I'm getting a good look at them." "Oh man, they're coming closer! What should we do?!" Yubel now sounding a bit desperate. Ryuji decided to yell out his answer, making sure that Akira and Yubel were in his sights. "WE CAN'T STAY HERE! Let's move out!"

With a strong resolve, the trio decided to run away. Hoping that with their best efforts they might get away. However, "Oh man. We're surrounded, and where are they coming from?!" Yubel spoke as they were trying to get to the entrance. "What's with these guys?! Get outta the way!" Ryuji spoke unaware that a soldier was about to strike. "Ryuji! Watch Out!" Yubel yelled from the top of her lungs, but it was too late. Ryuji was quickly knocked unconscious by one of the soldiers. "Ryuji! You creepy bastards!" Unaware that another soldier was about to hit her as well, Akira yelled towards her. "Yubel watch out!" She turned around and she got hit in the side of her head. She was slowly losing consciousness as she could hear another thud and saw that Akira was knocked out as well. She could faint voices coming from her right side. It was one of the soldiers, "Take them away! Put the girl in the cell with that weird prisoner. Put these two in the same cell on the other end of the corridor.

Who knew how much time had passed, but within time, Yubel, was slowly regaining consciousness only to find herself chained down to the ground. She looked at her surroundings. The cell itself was small, about the size of an average room in a small apartment. She tried to struggle through her chains, but to no avail. "Dammit. If I don't die here, old man Natsume sure will." Letting out a slight shudder she kept looking around the lightly dimed cell, until a voice sprung from someone in the cell. "Who's this Natsume guy?" With a startled, Yubel frantically looked around and saw a short figure coming towards her. It looked a black cat, but with a huge head and it was wearing a mask too, almost looking Zorroish. With a shaky voice, she asked. "Who and what the hell are you? A cat?" The cat like creature spoke with voice sounding almost insulted. "How rude I'm no cat!" With a blank stare, she responded. "Well you look like a weird cat to me." The cat shrugged and with a calm voice continued to speak, "Whatever, my name is Morgana. Also, for your information I'm a human being, I'm just stuck in this form."

With a slight nod, "I see… Well my name is Yubel. Weird name I know. That just what my psycho folks named me. So, Morgana, where are we anyway?" Morgana shook his head and responded, "You don't know?" "Nope. Haven't got a clue." Morgana walked towards the cell bars and began to explain. "Well, we're in a castle run by a man's distorted desires."

"Distorted desires…?" With a nod, Morgana continued. "That's right. This castle isn't real. At least for you, it wasn't here before correct." Yubel nodded. "That's right. It was literally a normal school last week."

"Well this is just part of the man's distorted desires. He thinks this school is his castle." With a slight chuckle Yubel spoke, "Wow. That's way too much information. I would be running away or at least find my friends if I wasn't chained up." Morgana was walking towards to Yubel and spoke, "Don't worry help will come." Yubel was filled with a slight happiness, she couldn't help but let a slight smirk on her face. Then the cell opened and a few guards came in. Following that a man with bushy hair came in with a crown on his head, a king's robe, and white boxers with hearts in them. He was practically ready to go to sleep.

With wide eyes, Yubel spoke. "Kamoshida?! He's the freaking king of the castle." It was then Kamoshida looked directly at her, his face looking disgusted. "It would be wise, to shut that trap of yours, Santiago." Her face contorted into anger and confusion, "What the hell… you know who I am?"

"Yes Yubel. I also know that you have the right physical build to join the women's basketball team. Aha" "Like hell I will! You can rot dead you pervy geezer!" She spat her words at him. Not liking the response. He lost his temper and backhanded Yubel. Leaving her with a bruise on her cheek. It looked she spit blood on the floor. "Hitting a girl. For shame."

"Ungrateful brat. I'll kill you where you sit. But I'm one for the slow and painful, both physically and mentally." It was then he began looking at Morgana _._ "Guards kill the stupid cat!" That was the turning point for Yubel. She began to yell at them. "No! Stop! He's an innocent!" Yubel, began pulling on her chains, not caring for the fact that they were slowly digging into her skin."LET MORGANA GO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

Then out of the blue, a voice began ringing out of Yubels head. "Augghhh! My head!"

" _Young, helpless, misunderstood child. Do you wish to help the lowly being from death do you not, or did those words you spat out just mere fallacy?"_ It was then her brown eyes where flicking to gold and back to brown. "Like hell it's fallacy… huff… huff… I want to help him" Sweat was beaming down her face she was clearly struggling. " _Then young misunderstood child. Will you become the flashy villain, who want's nothing more than steal the riches of those who you deemed unworthy? To use it for your own personal gain? Paying no mind to the adults who have betrayed your trust over the years?"_ It was with a heavy nod that Yubel answered. "Yes… I'll do anything…"

At that moment, the air felt more tense and the guards immediately went straight for Yubel only to be pushed against the wall, all the while she's still struggling. A little more tugging and her wrists might need surgery to get fixed up. " _Very well then let us forge a contract. Steel the riches of those you deemed "unworthy" and don't forget to do it with gusto. Now child, say my name. With that the contact will be real."_ Then out of the blue, a pale blue water began to surround her, not only setting her free of her chains, but she had keys, on her wrists and ankles. It was then a woman stood in front of her. She had short red hair, that went just barely reaching her ears. It almost looked like the way women did their hairs in the wild west. She also worn a pale brown dress, with dark red horizontal strips. It was long and not as form fitting. It looked like it came straight from one of those western movies. The only difference was that she had guns on each side of her hips. Her face had stiches running across her pretty face, and for a moment Yubel could've saw spiky wings from her back.

With a smirk, Yubel yelled from the top of her lungs, "Time to raise some hell. BONNIE!" Bonnie let out a sharp cry and water was coming from the guns she was carrying. "Damn this is cool! Alright Bonnie! Ready to keep moving." Bonnie gave Yubel a nod and proceeded to eliminate the rest of the guards. Yubel turned her head towards the "King". "Your next, 'your Majesty." Slowly stepping out of the cell Kamoshida responded, "Tch… Dammit! Your dead the next time I see you Yubel!" With that he took off and Yubel could catch her breath and Morgana went right towards to her. "That was incredible and your Persona was awesome!" Yubel tilted her head to the side, "Persona…?" Morgana nodded and once again began an explanation. "Bonnie. She's what we call 'Persona.' They're like your other self."

"I see… Huh?! What am I wearing?!" Yubel noticed that was wasn't wearing her school uniform, but something completely different. She was wearing a form fitted dress, that what many would consider a western old west type of dress, which was a dark grey, that not only showed off her natural body by having the top part show a good chunk of her chest bone and a bit of cleavage, and ended once it reached her upper thigh, she had black tights, and western boots to match her tights. She also had a black mask that fitted her whole upper part of her face, it was just a plain simple mask. She was even wearing teal gloves that only reached her wrists. ". When you awakened your persona, the castle has deemed you a threat and considers you a 'thief'." Morgana answered, still admiring the outfit she had on. Yubel thought to herself, _So, that's what she meant when she said the riches of those who weren't deemed worthy_. "Okay… So, Morgana, let's go. I came here with some friends and I'm worried that King Perv may have gotten to them." With a strong nod, Morgana followed Yubel out of the cell. "Well then, let's go find them. Oh, and don't worry I have my own Persona, so you don't have to worry about protecting me." With a firm nod, they both set out to find Akira and Ryuji inside the castle. Unaware of the fact that a similar incident occurred not long after Kamoshida left.

 **~Yeah! Another chapter completed! Thanks for reading as always. A little background on Mrs. Bonnie, for those who don't know, Bonnie comes from the infamous duo Bonnie and Clyde. They were big deal criminals during the Great Depression in the United States. So, I decided to make this person Yubels Persona! Also, I also decided to add a skill that wasn't in Persona 5, but instead Persona 2, and that skill is… AQUA! I'm to stay with the linear line with the game, but at the same time I want to some stuff that wasn't in the game. So, all the Aqua skills will be coming from Persona 2. I'll see you all again for the next one.~**


End file.
